Just A Dream
by EmStar202
Summary: When Claire begins having dreams of the deceased Charlie, she wonders if she's going crazy. Surely her dreams can't be real, surely he can't be back...? Incomplete
1. Just A Dream

A/N: So, I am a big fan of the TV show Lost. I thought the first three seasons were the best, until Charlie died of course. Then the whole show got kind of weird with all this time travel junk, but still I watch it and enjoy it. I still miss Charlie though, and that's why I'm writing this fanfic, for all you fans who were upset about Charlie's death, and for my pure enjoyment of course.

So I was sorta upset at how Claire reacted to his death. She didn't seem that sad at all really. I mean yeah when she was first told she was upset and sad, but then she seemed totally happy when she was hanging out in the Barracks with Locke and company. I know she didn't know him very long, but still I thought his death would have more of an impact. Seriously remember how upset Charlie was when Claire disappeared? Anyway this chapter's really angsty with how Claire feels about everything. Just tell me in your review if you think her reaction to his death was too dramatic. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this fic, so bear with me. Yup, that's about it. Oh, I think I screwed up some of the past/present tenses, but that's cause I wrote half of this fic a while ago and then more a couple weeks ago. Anyway, I don't think it's too bad. Rate and review! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Now that Charlie was gone I couldn't see much reason for living. The only thing that kept me going was my baby Aaron, if not for him, I might have killed myself. Aaron was the only tie that connected me to the world. He was the only person I cared about. I still contemplated suicide, but I knew I could never go through with it. I could never leave my baby, but still, it was difficult to go on, because everyday my heart broke a little more, every night my tears came a little harder, and every morning it was a challenge to rouse myself. No matter what I did I was always going to be broken. My heart would never heal completely, because the loss of Charlie left a hole too big for anyone to fill.

I had only met him weeks ago, but he had meant so much to me. Within the first week he had stolen my heart. Charlie occupied a piece of my heart that no one could ever replace. Now that part was empty, and it left me sick with sorrow. I needed Charlie. I always thought I was strong enough to take care of myself, but now that he's gone I know I overestimated my strength. I'm scared without him. I don't know how I'll be able to protect myself and my baby all on my own.

When Thomas left me I thought I'd never love again. Thomas was the father of my child, the love of my life, or so I'd thought, but now I knew I never loved him. He was nothing compared to Charlie. Thomas had never been there for me, but Charlie was there. He was there for the birth of my child, he was there when I was ill, and there when I just needed someone to hold. Thomas had never done that. He was a selfish bastard. I never loved him.

I loved Charlie…But I realized that a little too late.

I knew Charlie had had a crush on me, a harmless, childlike crush, but it came as a surprise when I began to return those feelings. Ever since the plane crash Charlie had looked after me, following me around like a faithful golden retriever, hardly ever leaving my side. At first I found it unsettling, but now without him here I feel that way. I miss him. I miss waking up to find him sleeping by my side, holding my hand in his. I miss being cradled in his arms when I was frightened. I miss his soft lips tenderly kissing mine. If I could just hold him one last time. If I could just have one more chance...

I replayed his leaving over and over in my head, fantasizing about what could have been. That last kiss we shared was the last memory I have of him. I feel guilty thinking how easy it could have been for me to stop Charlie going to the Looking Glass to flip the switch. I could have stopped him and made someone else go. I should have known what his going would mean. I knew about Desmond's visions. I knew Charlie was supposed to die. How could I have been so stupid? If I could do the goodbyes over again I would have kissed Charlie deeper than I ever had. I would have pushed him into our tent and made love to him right there, but I could never go back. I could never change what happened.

Rolling over in bed I clutched Charlie's Drive Shaft ring close to my heart. The note he left with it was tucked away in my drawer, because whenever I read it I start to cry. The ring had been left in Aaron's crib back on the beach, but the survivors there made sure it got to me. I will never lose the ring or the piece of paper. I'm still in disbelief from the words Charlie had written on it. _The night I met you_ was his number one Greatest Hit. It seemed preposterous that I could have had such an impact on him, but I know that if I had to write my Greatest Hits, my number one would be exactly the same, tied with when I had Aaron.

I felt the tears crawl down my cheeks as I thought of all this. I closed my eyes and began to shake violently. I was losing it again. I couldn't keep doing this. I had to stop thinking about Charlie. I had to stop reliving the memories. I buried my face in my pillow to muffle the sobs, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

"Claire?"

The voice that spoke my name was familiar. I had heard this voice in my head many times in dreams and fantasies, but never before had it been so close, so clear.

"Claire!"

The voice was louder now, more urgent. I turned toward it, needing to be close to it. My eyelids fluttered; I wanted so badly to open my eyes and see the person who's speaking, but I'm afraid too. I'm afraid that the moment I open my eyes the voice will stop, and no one will be there. I needed to fall back asleep. I needed to continue this dream...

"Claire, please wake up," the voice said, before a hand reached out and touched my arm. I shivered at the contact. Now I knew this was real. I opened my eyes, and staring intently back into mine were the baby blues of Charlie's. I felt like screaming, but it seemed I was incapable of speaking. My breathing quickened and I took in his appearance. He looked the same as he had on the island, but slightly different. His hair and beard were neater, but otherwise he looked like regular old Charlie. The Charlie I loved.

"Don't be scared," he whispered, obviously seeing the astonished look on my face. I wanted to speak to him. I had so much to say, but somehow no words would come out. Charlie didn't seem to need an answer though as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, rubbing my back as I snuggled closer. My fingers dug into his chest, as if needing proof that he was really there. Charlie was patient as I gathered my thoughts and feelings, but I was incapable of doing so when he touched me so tenderly. After a long moment I managed to look up at him, tears lingering in my eyes.

"Charlie you can't, you can't be..." I struggled with the words, afraid that once I admitted that he wasn't really here he would disappear, and I couldn't let that happen. Even an imaginary Charlie was better than no Charlie at all. He looked at me with his blue eyes filled with hurt. I was sure my own eyes reflected his. Was this the official goodbye? Was he an angel sent from Heaven? Was I going to get the goodbye I had wished for? It was preposterous for me to think this, but I was so desperate for Charlie that I was willing to believe anything.

I reached towards his face slowly, terrified that he would disappear once I touched him, but something in his eyes told me he wouldn't. When my clammy hands touched his face I rubbed my thumbs over his cheeks lovingly. I lowered my hands to his shoulders but stopped abruptly when Charlie began to speak.

"I'm here Claire," he said simply, in response to my earlier stammering. He said no more, but even if he did I wouldn't of heard it, because just moments after he spoke I had wrapped my arms around him and fallen asleep.

***

I awoke to silence. Horrible, dreadful, wretched silence. I hated it. I heard nothing. I knew if I allowed myself I would hear the usual sounds, Aaron's breathing, the house creaking, and maybe even some birds chirping. I usually loved these sounds, but not today. They weren't really sounds now, not when Charlie's even breathing wasn't among them.

He'd been here last night. I was sure of it. It was real. It had to be. The tears began to flow now, and soon loud sobs were enveloping me. I shuddered and thrashed around. I shouldn't be making this much noise, but I was too upset. I couldn't have been dreaming! I couldn't! If I was then not only would Charlie haunt me everywhere I go, but now my dreams weren't even safe. Perhaps I dreamed of him before, but I hardly ever remembered my dreams, so I wouldn't know. What if he came tonight? Then what?

The tears came faster now, and my sobs were so intense that it became hard to breathe. I had tried so hard during the past few days to hide how hurt I was at Charlie's death. I had laughed and talked with everyone, acting like everything was just fine. Acting like Charlie hadn't even existed, acting like I hadn't loved him. I hadn't had a breakdown yet, but now every part of me was crumbling. I don't know how long I cried, but at some point Kate came in and found me in a heap on the bed, cradling my knees to my chest.

"Claire, oh honey," she said, coming over to me and pulling me against her chest. I allowed her to comfort me, let her wrap her arms tenderly around my back and cradle me to her chest. I wanted to be comforted, but even though Kate was nice and warm and caring, she couldn't comfort me, at least not in the long term. Still, I allowed her to cradle me, allowed her to treat me like a sobbing child. I needed her; I needed this. I couldn't hold it all in any longer.

After I had finally settled down and my sobs had become quiet Kate finally asked the question I was dreading. I didn't want to answer it. She'd think I was crazy. "Claire, this is about Charlie isn't it?"

"Yes," I sighed, wiping away the remainder of the tears on my cheeks, "It's just… he was… I know I didn't know him well but…"

"I know he meant a lot to you," Kate said, and she did. I knew her and Sawyer had something between them, but I wasn't sure how intense it was.

"I'll be okay," I mumbled, gently pushing her away. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for Aaron.

Kate looked concerned but didn't pull me back into her embrace, "I'm not very good at this…"

"Hmm?"

"Comforting people. I—I just never know what to say," she admitted, her gaze trailing to mine for a moment.

"Just being here is enough," I replied, because there was nothing _to _say. Nothing _to _do that would make me feel better.

Kate offered me a sad smile and gave my hand a squeeze. "I can take Aaron you know, if you want some time alone…?"

"No, no," I shook my head, "I need him here. He—comforts me."

"Okay. Well, I was planning on speaking to Miles today. Maybe we'll finally get some answers," Kate told me.

"Maybe."

"Well… if you need me, I'm here okay?" Kate offered.

I nodded and went to pick Aaron out of his crib as Kate turned to go.


	2. Dangers Ahead

A/N: Thanks to the few people who reviewed! It really helps me write, knowing people actually want to read more. I'll be sure to check out your stories in my free time. This chapter will have some lines directly from the TV show, but I'm giving them credit here, so don't sue me or anything. Last time I forgot to put a disclaimer (I tend to do that often) so here it is: I don't own the show, or the characters. Yup, that should do it. Now, on with the show!

***

"Happy Christmas Aaron," I whispered, kissing the top of his head as I gazed at the calendar in front of me. It was so surreal looking at a calendar again, after all those months not knowing the time or caring about the date, but here, in the barracks, it's was almost like you're back at home. That is, until you look outside. Outside the lush green of the island shone brightly under the sun, and you knew you couldn't play house any longer.

After my encounter with Charlie last night, I was just trying to relax and get things back to normal, or as normal as they could be. I still couldn't get over how real the dream had seemed. Still, I couldn't continue to dwell on it. He was gone, and I couldn't continue wishing and hoping otherwise.

Reaching into my jeans pocket I fingered the Driveshaft ring Charlie had left Aaron. I hadn't given it to him yet, as a big part of me was still hoping Charlie would return to claim it, but I could see now that wasn't happening. Maybe that dream just proved that it was time to let go. Maybe that night was the final goodbye.

I bit my lip in an effort to not break down in tears again, and then pulled the ring out of my pocket. I placed it in Aaron's tiny palm and clasped his little fingers over it.

"I know you're not old enough yet to wear it love, but I wanted to give it to you now. This ring is from Charlie. Your…substitute dad. I'll hold on to it for now, but when you're older, I'd like you to wear it okay? I love you Aaron, and so did Charlie. Don't forget him okay?" With those words I took the ring out of Aaron's grasp and placed it on the nightstand so he wouldn't choke. I cuddled Aaron once more, for he was the only one I really had left.

_Knock Knock_

I turned toward the door and raised a brow. Who'd want to bother me? Kate had left yesterday, only coming to collect her things and to tell me she'd been banished by Locke. I had wondered if I should go with her, but then remembered Charlie's warning, _Not Penny's Boat. _

"Coming!" I called, holding Aaron close and heading for the door. I peeked out the window first (living on the island made us all quite paranoid) and then opened the door for the guest.

"Sawyer, what are you doing here?"

"Locke's holding a Christmas dinner. Can't say I'm that fond of him at the moment, but I'm goin'. You gonna come sweetheart?" He answered, his voice holding a softness I didn't hear often from him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied, following Sawyer out the door. We walked in silence towards Locke's house, which was only a few houses down. Just as we were about to enter I stopped abruptly, grasping Sawyer by the shoulder.

"What's _he_ doing here?" I asked shakily, eyes glued to the bug eyed man sitting calmly at the table through the window.

"Oh. Locke let 'em out," Sawyer answered, shrugging.

"What? But he's the enemy!" I protested, holding Aaron protectively to my breast.

"Trust me sweetheart I don't like it either. Still, tonight we might get some answers. You might as well come."

I hesitated for a moment, just as Ben spotted us and waved out the window. I glared at him. "Fine, let's go."

When we entered everyone was sitting around the dinner table, looking tense. Even Hurley wasn't eating. Glancing around the table it seemed that we were missing someone.

"Where's Locke?" Sawyer asked before I had the chance, reading my mind.

"He just left dude. Said something about going to get Miles," Hurley replied.

I couldn't hide my grin, "Then we're finally going to get some answers." I had asked Locke to allow me to speak with Miles earlier, but he had refused, at least I got to speak with him now.

Ten tense minutes later Locke arrived, Miles right behind him. I eyed the newcomer curiously, wondering if he really couldn't be trusted.

Locke greeted us with a smile and began speaking right away, telling us that there were going to be no more secrets, and that Miles was going to tell us exactly why they freighter folk were here.

"We're here for him," Miles replied immediately, finger pointing in Ben's direction.

Once more someone read my mind. "Um, we kind of, like, knew that forever ago," said Hurely.

Saywer spoke up, "Well, all right then. Problem solved. How soon do we turn him over?"

That didn't sound like such a bad idea to me. If we gave them Ben then maybe they'd leave. I wasn't a heartless person, I wouldn't ever give an innocent over as sacrifice, but Ben wasn't an innocent. He was responsible for killing Charlie, for taking Aaron. Sure, maybe he wasn't the one who did those things, but I'm sure he ordered them.

"We can't turn him over," Locke declared.

"And why the hell not?" Saywer growled.

"Because once they have me, their orders are to kill everyone else on the island," Ben said, seeminly unemotional.

My mouth dropped. And we thought the Others had been a problem...But then, Ben was a liar, who said we could believe anything out of that man's mouth? "Wait. So…what, he's one of us now?" I asked John, outraged, "You're—you're gonna protect him? He tried to kill you, John."

"Yeah. He won't even tell us who his spy on the boat is," Hurely piped in.

"It's Michael," Ben announced, shocking us yet again.

"What?"

"My spy on the freighter is Michael," Ben repeated.

"I'm sorry. You mean the same guy that killed two women in cold blood to set this little bastard free," Saywer hissed, giving Ben a glare, "And then sold all of us out so he could get off the island? That Michael?

"Yes, James. That Michael," Locke confirmed.

***

After the meeting with Locke was over, all I wanted to do was sleep. I said goodbye to Alex and Karl, who were the cutest couple you'd ever meet, and headed home to bed. I tucked Aaron in the room next to mine and got undressed for bed. After pulling on a cami and sweats I crawled under the covers, burrowing my head in the pillow.

The meeting had certainly given me a lot to think over. I used to think Ben was the enemy, but now I'm told that the people on the freighter are here to kill everyone else inhabited on the island as well? It's just too much to take in. And Michael? Whose side is he on? He's working for Ben now?

I sighed in frustration and pulled my pillow over my head. I used to complain about not being let in on what everyone's plans were, as most of the survivors tended to avoid me thinking I'd go into early labor or something, and then even after Aaron they just assumed I had too much to deal with, with my baby and all, but now, being told everything, it was almost too much. It took me longer than usual to fall asleep, and even when I did, it wasn't a peaceful slumber.

***

"Claire?"

I rolled over towards the voice and the soft fingers grazing my cheek. "Charlie?" I mumbled, lost in a far off dream.

"Yeah, it's me luv."

My eyes opened slowly and met the smoldering blue ones of Charlie. "You're back," I murmured, fingers pressed into his chest.

"I am, but listen Claire, I've come to warn ya."

"Warn me?" I asked, cocking my head, much more awake now.

"It's about the men on the boat Claire. They're gonna come soon, and you and Aaron need to be far away from here when they do."

"I don't understand."

"Come with me Claire, take Aaron and let's go. I can take you someplace safe," he said, his fingers running up my thigh.

"I…" I couldn't focus, too tired, too distracted by his fingers drawing random patterns across my skin..."What are you talking 'bout?"

"Claire…" Charlie murmured, stopping his fingers and cupping my face, "You've got to listen. Come with me, bring Aaron and let's go. I'll take you someplace safe. I'll take care of you."

Still it took me a moment to register his words. "No…I don't even know if you're real. You're supposed to be…gone. Dead," I said, my eyes shining with liquid at my words. I hated thinking about him being dead, not when he was right next to me and it was so easy to pretend he was alive.

"I'm not dead Claire."

"Desmond said…"

"I know what he said, but how could I be dead when I'm right here?"

"I—I don't know, but if you aren't…dead, why don't you talk to anyone but me? Why don't you live with us?"

"Because it's not safe Claire," Charlie argued.

I hesitated, wondering what to do. I could just be dreaming again after all. "I...can't."

"Claire." Charlie growled, spitting my name out in frustration. "You _have_ to come with me."

"I don't _have_ to do anything Charlie," I hissed.

Charlie cursed, and rolled himself over onto me, pinning me to the bed. I half expected him to slap me, but instead he pressed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. I gasped, which he only took to his advantage, pressing his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help it; I couldn't stop myself from reacting to his kiss, moving my mouth with his. Why did I always react this way? Why did I always forgive him time and time again? Why did I trust him so much?

He'd kissed me before, but they were quick, soft kisses, and this was…something different, far more intense. He'd never kissed me _this _way before. My hands acted of their own accord, finding Charlie's back to hold him closer. I hadn't felt this way in so long, in fact, I wasn't sure if I'd ever felt this way before. Even with Thomas it wasn't like this.

When Charlie broke the kiss I huffed, a pout forming on my lips. I was about to protest when Charlie spoke, "You coming with me now?"

How dare he use his kisses to persuade me to come with him! How dare he have such control over me! I stared angrily at him, although I wasn't sure if I was angrier with him for using kisses to seduce me into going with him, or for stopping the kiss. Finally my expression relaxed and I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'll go with you…"

Charlie smiled smugly, "Good. Get Aaron okay? I'll help you pack, we gotta hurry." He rose from the bed hastily and headed to my dresser, opening random drawers and pulling out various piecing of clothing. When he got to my underwear drawer I had to say something.

"Hey, hey!" I protested, not wanting him going through my underwear of all things.

"Just get Aaron okay? We don't have time for you to start acting modest," Charlie said seriously, although a smirk played at his lips as he waggled a pink pair of panties at me.

"Fine," I blushed, heading off to Aaron's room.

I opened the door carefully, peeking my head in the room. Aaron was sleeping peacefully in his crib, curled up under his blanket.

I approached him, reached my arms into the crib and picked him up gently not wanting to wake him. Being an island baby Aaron was used to being carried about at any hour. "Hi baby," I whispered, "We're going on a little trip okay?"


	3. Empty Promises

A/N: Okay, so this is the thrid chapter of my Charlie/Claire fanfic. This chapter was needed to get things moving, so there isn't a whole bunch of Charlie/Claire action, but I think there's more than the last chapter. I promise the next chapter there will be a WHOLE lot more Charlie/Claire action. This chapter has the most lines taken directly from the show, but the following chapters will probably have none of that for a long while. This chapter was needed to get things moving, so yeah. I don't own anything. I hope you guys enjoy it. C:

I crept through the camp with Charlie at my side, his hand holding mine and every so often giving it a reassuring squeeze. I wasn't sure why I was following him, wasn't sure why I trusted him so much, but whatever the reason I did trust him. I wanted him alive again, so I was willing to trust him, anything to have him back.

He'd taken care of me. He'd taken care of Aaron. Even though he'd messed up a few times, I'd always forgiven him, because I needed him. I needed him to survive here. Charlie was the only one I really, truly trusted.

"Where are we going?" I dared to ask once we passed the last of the Dharma houses.

"I told you, someplace safe," Charlie said, turning to face me. "I'll keep you safe Claire, you and Aaron. I promise you, this time I won't lose you again."

His blue eyes bore into mine with an intensity I rarely saw with him. Although his eyes also held many secrets, I knew I could trust his words. A smile graced my lips and I melted under his gaze. Aaron shifted in my arms and reached his tiny fists out toward Charlie. He made a soft cooing sound that turned into a cry as he wiggled about trying to get to him.

"He wants you," I said, holding Aaron out to Charlie carefully.

Charlie took my baby in his arms as naturally as if Aaron were his and suddenly it was just like old times again, the two of us playing parents together, pretending that we'd be together forever, never having to go back to the real world.

"Aww, I missed you too, Turnip Head. You been treatin' your mum well then? You been taking care of each other?" Charlie asked. Aaron only gurgled in response and began fingering Charlie's beard.

"We've been taking care of each other," I answered for Aaron. "But it's been…hard, without you Charlie." I admitted.

"I wish I hadn't had to leave you Claire, I wish—" He stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something," Charlie said, handing Aaron back to me. My gaze followed Charlie's back towards the Dharma house and then collided with the big, buggy ones of Benjamin Linus.

"Claire what are you doing out here?" He asked, not even noticing Charlie.

"I—" I started, before realizing I had no idea what to say. I turned and faced Charlie, but he was no help. His expression was unreadable. "You can't…you can't see him?" I asked dumbly.

"No, Claire. I don't see anyone," Ben answered, eyes never wavering from mine. Instinctively I reached back for Charlie, only to find nothing there. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't have imagined it all, not this time. He had been here; I was sure of it.

"You honestly can't tell me you didn't see him!" I cried, the hand that wasn't holding Aaron now clamped in a fist.

"I'm sorry Claire, but I didn't see anything."

"But you—"

"What's goin' on out here?" At the voice I turned in the direction of the intruder and my gaze collided with Sawyer's.

"Barbie? What are you doing out here?" He asked, striding over to me.

"Nothing. I was just…um…" I trailed off, having no idea how to explain that I was attempting to run away with the presumed dead Charlie. When I didn't answer right away, Sawyer rounded on Ben.

"What you trying to do Ben? Lure her out into the jungle? I knew Locke was crazy lettin' you live with us. I shoulda killed you when I had the chance," Sawyer growled, stepping closer to Ben with each word. He looked about ready to strangle him by the time he finished speaking.

"Sawyer, he's not luring me out into the jungle," I began. No that was Charlie… I searched my mind, trying to find a reason for being out here. "I was heading over to Jack's camp. I just…I want to get Aaron off the island, and maybe the people on the boat can help."

Sawyer looked at me with a searching gaze before turning to Ben with a glare, then he turned back to me. I held my breath, praying for Sawyer to believe me.

"Well, gosh Claire. I woulda taken you back in the mornin'. Ya didn't have to go sneaking around. I ain't feeling to safe either with Locke and Ben here," He said, gesturing towards Ben.

"Thanks, um. I'll just go to bed then…" I said, holding Aaron close and heading back to my house.

Neither Sawyer nor Ben followed me, but I knew they suspected something was wrong with me, and they were probably right. I mean, I was seeing things that weren't there, or at least things that others couldn't see. Ben hadn't seen Charlie; it was like he'd looked right through him, or had he seen him and just lied about it? I was too tired to figure it out.

I walked into my house silently and placed Aaron in his crib. Then I headed to my room. Maybe Charlie really hadn't been here. Maybe I'd imagined it all. Maybe—a single piece of paper on my pillow chanced everything. It had on word written on it, but it was all I needed. It read:

_Tomorrow _

Tomorrow Charlie would come for me, and I'd be waiting.

***

I didn't unpack the bag I'd hastily packed with Charlie, and I barely left the house the next day. I didn't want to miss his arrival. At one point Sawyer came by, asking if I still wanted to leave for Jack's camp. I told him no, that I'd changed my mind. I think he expected me to bolt into the jungle the minute he left, but he eventually left me alone. Hurley on the other hand, did not.

"Heya Claire," he called while I hung some laundry outside with Aaron in a basket beside me.

"Hi Hurley," I greeted him with a smile. God, if all these people never left me alone than Charlie would never come.

"You need some help with that?" he offered, nodding toward the laundry basket beside me.

"No, I think I'm okay. Thanks though."

"Okay," Hurley replied, heading over towards Aaron. "Heya little dude." He took Aaron in his arms before turning back to me. "So um…I heard you were gonna take off last night."

"Yeah well...I just felt like getting away is all, but I'm okay now," I answered.

Hurley nodded, although he still looked suspicious of me, "So, mind if I take the little guy for some dude time? You can come if you want. We're just gonna play some board games or something at my house. You know, so you can rest if you want."

"Thanks Hurley. I'll be fine here. You be good, okay baby?" I said, going over to Aaron and kissing the top of his head.

After Hurley left and when I had finished the laundry I headed inside to rest. Hurley was right, I was feeling pretty tired. Yawning, I headed over to my bed and settled in under the covers.

***

BOOM!

"CLAIRE!"

Someone called my name, it rang out in my ears. Over and over again they're screaming it. I wanted to call back, I tried to call back, but no sound emerged from my lips. I tried moving my arms, but they wouldn't move, neither would my legs. What was wrong with me?

"Claire! Claire! Claire!"

I opened my mouth again in an effort to scream for help, to let Charlie know where I was. He was supposed to come for me; this must be him.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too hard.

"Charlie?" I murmured, reaching helplessly for him.

"Okay," Charlie said. He pulled me into his arms, and I tried to hold onto him, but my hands couldn't grab hold of anything. His shirt felt slippery from blood, his hair too long, and too big. This wasn't my Charlie…

"Where's Aaron?" I asked, giving up trying to hold on and just let myself hang there in the safety of his arms.

"He's with us. It's okay. We're gonna move now. Let's go."

I knew that southern drawl. It was Sawyer, and as much as I was grateful for his help, I couldn't help but wish that it were Charlie who saved me. "Where is he?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Charlie…He was supposed to come, supposed to come for me."

"Sweetheart, he's not here right now. I am okay? Just relax, we're almost there." He tightened his grip on me and started to run faster. At one point I felt something whiz past my face.

"Is someone shooting at us?" I asked in panic, managing to wrap my arms around Sawyer's neck. I buried my face in his neck, afraid of the oncoming bullets. Sawyer didn't answer, but I took it as a yes.

"Open the front door!" Sawyer yelled, startling me. I heard muffled voices from inside, and I could only assume they were our fellow survivors.

"Open the damn door!" Sawyer yelled again, voice filled with desperation. I felt him speed up even more, and then my body shook as he rammed his back against the door in an attempt to bust it open.

"Open the door! Open the damn door!" Sawyer continued to call as he began to kick the door in front of us. I struggled to open my eyes, only to close them shut again when glass shattered beside me. The next thing I knew I was being hoisted from Sawyer's chest into another, a much more squishy, large, body that I could only assume was Hurley's.

"Careful," Sawyer instructed as I finally opened my eyes and gazed up at Hurley's kind brown ones.

"Is she all right?"

"She got her bell rung, but she's gonna be all right," Sawyer replied. I hoped he wouldn't tell the others about my mistaking him for Charlie. They all already thought I was crazy enough.

"They just started shootin'. Why?" I heard Sawyer ask before Hurley brought me to the bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"Where's Aaron?" I asked him, looking around the room desperately.

"Right here," Hurley replied, placing me on the bed gently and placing a laundry basket beside me. I looked inside and there, laying peacefully on a pillow was my baby. I reached in eagerly and pulled Aaron out.

"Baby," I whispered, holding him close to me and placing butterfly kisses all over his face. "I'm so glad your okay. I don't know what I would of done if anything were to happen to you."

"Thanks Hurley," I added, flashing a quick glance in Hurley's direction. The large man sat on the end of the bed, gaze directed at the door.

"No problem. Are you like, okay then?" He asked, looking towards me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My head hurts a little is all."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine really," I said, giving Hurley a reassuring smile, a smile that quickly transformed into a frown when the doorbell rang in the distance.

"I'm sure it's just some of the other survivors right?" Hurley said, probably trying to reassure me. I nodded, hoping he was right.

Everything Charlie said to me was coming true. The people on the boat were attacking. Did he know they would be coming today? If he had surely he wouldn't have cared if Ben saw us last night and just taken me to wherever that safe place was though right?

My ears strained to hear what was going on outside the door, but I could barely hear a thing, just some muffled voices and guns cocking. Sighing, I rested my head on a pillow, and held Aaron protectively to me.

Hurley and I stayed silent for a moment, both waiting for something to happen, hoping to hear something, but I only heard snippets of conversation. After a while I rose from the bed, only to have dizziness overwhelm me and to fall back down.

"Whoa, be careful," Hurley warned, coming closer to me and trying to steady me.

"I'm fine," I argued, attempting to rise again, only to be pushed down by Hurley's hand.

"Just rest Claire. Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near those military dudes."

"Yeah, but I—" A muffled shot from outside stopped my words. I stilled and didn't dare move. When no more shots came I stood, wavered on my feet a bit, but managed to stand upright. Once I was sure I wasn't going to fall again, I reached down for Aaron and held him in my arms.

"I'm going out there," I told Hurley, heading for the door. Hurley didn't protest, only followed me out the door and down the hallway.

"—the damn door! Son of a bitch just left us here! Open the damn door!" Sawyer was shouting and pounding on what seemed like a plain wall.

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud.

"Claire?"

"You all right sweetheart?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, a bit wobbly, but, uh, I'll live."

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Miles said.

At that moment the secret door in the wall slid open to reveal Ben, who passed by Sawyer calmly, not seeming to care in the slightest that he had on such a hateful gaze. "Excuse me, James."

"'Scuse you?" Sawyer growled, "What were you doing in there?"

Ben didn't answer Sawyer, only addressed all of us as if he had any right to order us around, "Okay, listen to me very carefully: I need all of you to do exactly as I say. In a minute, we have to run from this house as fast as we can. At that moment, when I give the order, I want you to head straight for the tree line."

"You mean towards the guys with guns?"

"No, we want to be as far away from them as possible," Ben assured us.

I opened my mouth in protest, wanting to know what the hell was going on, when the house began to shake violently. Pictures fell from the walls, the game the men had been playing earlier scattered on the floor, and we rushed towards the entrance, throwing the piled furniture out of the way in a mad rush to get out.

"Okay, outside. Outside now!"

We rushed outside only to find more chaos. A billowing black cloud hung over the trees where the military men were. Distant screams came from the men, and gunfire blasted. Ben was crazy if he wanted to go in there!

"What did you do?" Locke asked.

"Did you just call that thing?" Hurley questioned.

Ben didn't answer either of them. One of the army men ran out of the jungle in terror, only to be dragged back in by the monster.

"Go! Go, go!" Sawyer yelled.

No need to tell me twice. I ran in the opposite direction after Miles and Hurley.

"That's the monster isn't it?" I yelled over the hubbub.

"I think so," Sawyer replied.

"Ben called it?" Hurley cried, huffing beside me.

"Probably," Sawyer answered.

Three hours later, I found myself trekking through the jungle with Sawyer and Miles. Hurley was off to some cabin with Ben and Locke, to find some man named Jacob. I'd wanted to fight for him, but Sawyer seemed to think Hurley could take care of himself, although I wasn't so sure.

I moaned softly, each step harder to take as my head screamed in protest.

"You okay?" Sawyer asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit woozy."

"How's your head?"

"It's better. Bit of a headache, but at least I'm not seeing things anymore," I replied, remembering the day before when I'd mistaken Sawyer for Charlie. Charlie. Where was he? He was supposed to come for me, take me someplace safe. I still wanted him to come, but at least I was with Sawyer and not Locke or Ben.

"Yeah? What'd you see?" Miles asked, turning back to look curiously at me.

"Back off, Donger," Sawyer growled. He was becoming very protective of me, almost like the big brother I'd never had.

"I'm just making conversation," Miles muttered in response.

"Let's make some time. I wanna cover more ground before we gotta camp tonight. If we hoof it, we can make it to the beach by noon tomorrow."

I followed Sawyer at a brisker pace, only to turn around a moment later.

"What?" Sawyer hissed at Miles, who was crouched on the ground, digging through the dirt. "Hey. Hey!"

Aaron wiggled in my arms, wanting to move as well. I huffed and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Who's Danielle and Karl?" Miles asked suddenly, moving some loose branches on the dirt floor around.

"You mean Rousseau? The French women?" I questioned, more interested now. I moved from the tree and approached Miles. Under his hands a pale face shown through the dirt. "Oh, my God."

"Is this your French woman?" He asked, before moving to another spot and beginning to dig again, revealing another pale face.

"Karl," Sawyer confirmed, "How'd you know they were down there? Your buddies do this?"

"They're not my buddies, man. I didn't sign up for this," Miles argued, still examining the bodies.

"Can we just—can we just get out of here, please? Can we just go?" I begged, facing Sawyer with pleading eyes. I didn't want to stay long enough to give the men who'd killed Karl and Rousseau a chance to do the same to us.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Sawyer assured me, coming to stand beside me. He placed an arm around my shoulders and turned me away from the bodies. "But don't worry. Once we get back to the beach, everything's gonna be fine. All right? Come on. Let's go."

I followed Sawyer farther through the jungle, Miles stepping lazily behind us.

"Were you there?" Sawyer demanded.

"Huh?" Miles asked, sounding bored.

"Did you help kill them?"

"No, those graves were made just a couple days ago."

"How do you know?" I asked, turning to face him with stern eyes. "How did you know they were there?"

Miles hesitated, "I just—did."

"That's not good enough," Sawyer barked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Miles muttered.

"Try me."

Miles sighed, "I can talk to the dead okay? That's what I was hired for on Widmore's boat. I had no idea all this killing was gonna happen."

Sawyer didn't seem to have an immediate responce for that, so I piped in, "Wait, so you knew they were dead?"

"Yeah."

My mind whirled. He could tell me if Charlie was dead. He could confirm that I wasn't really seeing things, or that I was. I would have to wait though, because if I asked now Sawyer would assume I was insane, which actually was very possible. So, we continued in mostly silence. I didn't get a chance to talk to Miles, for Sawyer never left my side. It was sweet that he was so protective of me, but I still needed my space. Finally though, we stopped for camp.

"I gotta use the men's room," Sawyer said, turning to face Miles, "You, don't look at her, don't touch her. Got it?"

Miles rolled his eyes, "Got it."

When Sawyer was no longer in sight, I approached Miles, who was attempting to fall asleep on the uncomfortable dirt floor.

"Miles, I have to ask you something."

"Not sure if that's such a good idea. Your big brother might catch us babe," he answered, nodding towards the jungle.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not my brother. Listen though, I need your help. I need you to tell me if...if my boyfriend's dead or not."

That piqued his interest. "He on the island?"

"Yeah, listen can you tell me if Charlie Pace is dead?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The one hit wonder guy? That's your boyfriend? Well babe, I'm sure you can do much better than that." He winked at me and chuckled. I hit him in the arm.

"Look, can you help me or not?"

"I can't really help you much without a body, but yeah I'll give it a shot," Miles replied, sitting up and closing his eyes. He was silent for a while, and I had to refrain myself from telling him to hurry up. Hopefully Sawyer would take longer in the bathroom than the average man.

"Well?" I finally interrupted when I saw movement in the trees nearby.

"I--I don't...think he's dead," Miles answered.

My heart leaped. "Really? He's alive?"

"I don't know for sure. I told you, I need a body, but yeah, I'm pretty sure he's okay."

"Hey, don't you have a restraining order?"

My head whipped around just as Sawyer approached us, the same angry look in his eyes. Miles sighed and lay back down, resting his head on his hands. "Chill out man, she came to me."

"That so?"

"Yeah, sorry I just wanted to ask him something," I said, heading back over to my resting place.

Sawyer didn't reply, just went to lay down as well. "'Night Claire, 'night Mr. I-Speak-To-Dead-People."

***

When I woke up the next day it was still dark out and Aaron was gone. I panicked and was about to scream for help when I looked up. There was a white haired, aged, man rocking my baby in his arms.

"Dad?"

"Shh…" He answered in response, pressing a finger to his lips. He stood, and motioned for me to follow him. I rose, almost like in a trance and followed.

I lost sight of him for a moment, only a moment, and the next thing I knew he was gone, my baby too. I turned frantic, and ran forward, looking for Aaron. Tears streamed down my face, but I never stopped. I kept running, further and further, deeper and deeper into the dense jungle. "Aaron!" I screamed.

I rushed forward blindly; pushing branches and leaves out of the way, until I collided with someone. I fell to the ground hard and scampered backward until I hit a tree.

"Claire?"

"Charlie?" I asked in surprise, looking up to find his face illuminated in torchlight. I jumped up quickly and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you have him? Is he with you?"

"Who? Claire who are you talking about? What are you doing out here?" he asked, holding me awkwardly with one arm, the other trying to hold the torch far away to not light us on fire.

"Aaron? Do you know where he is?" I asked, my voice pleading.

"Aaron? No, I haven't seen him. Isn't he with you?" He asked, his voice raising an octave with worry. I knew he wasn't lying. I could clearly see the fear in his eyes. Charlie cared for Aaron just as much as I did.

Stricken with panic I collapsed against Charlie's chest, tears clouding my vision. "I'm a horrible mum!" I cried, my voice muffled in his shirt.

"No, you're not Claire," Charlie assured me, "Now tell me what happened luv."

"I—I don't know! I followed…followed my dad into the jungle. He—he had Aaron with him. Then he dis—disappeared!" I could barely speak. Each word was accompanied with a tearful heave.

"Your father? Claire, luv, you've got to come down. We'll find Turnip Head I promise," He assured me, although his face was laced with worry and doubt.

I nodded my tear-streaked face at him and slowly pulled away. Charlie took my hand and led me farther in the jungle. When I quieted down and my tears turned silent, Charlie stopped us and turned to face me.

"Claire, tell me again. What exactly happened when Aaron disappeared?" He asked, his gaze searching mine.

I swallowed the new lump forming in my throat and forced myself to speak, "I—I woke up and Aaron, Aaron wasn't beside me anymore. I looked over, and my…dad—my dad was holding him. I followed him into the jungle and lost sight of him. He—he took Aaron. My baby's gone!"


End file.
